vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Grichi
600px Sobre mi mmmmmmmmmmm soy chico XD ok ya ps, holas aqui grichi, bueno por donde empiezo, soy timido al principio pero cuando agarro confianza me desenvuelvo, no soy bueno en las conversaciones (silencio incomodo cuando nose que decir), me gustan los juegos (ejem osu XOX) bueno eso es todo :S Nota: Para mi todo es cuestion de gusto respeta los mios yo respetos los tuyo todos somos diferentes Mis Vocaloid Favoritos Femeninos thumb|So cute (ya me la compre por amazon aun sigo esperando que me la traigan) *1._ Lily: mmmm bueno por donde empiezo asi ES LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO y su proveedora de voz lo es aun mas :D, sinceramente como no amarla si combina con casi todos los estilos de musica. Amo su voz real y sexy y sobretodo grave, y cuando es alta es fantastica (ej: Dystopia of Collapse y December 9th) si no fuera por que vi a mi prima jugar Chloe en osu! aun no tendria vocaloid favorito. Ademas de eso cuando canta en forma yandere con las canciones de seleP me pongo a grita ese productor sabe como usarla (esa voz grave y toda sexy cantando cosas con sangre y tragedia mucho para mi :D) con niki ni se diga me enamore de WAVE apenas la vi y siempre que escucho -ERROR se me pone la piel de gallina (OHSGOHWSG) espero que algun dia tenga varias canciones legendarias y vean que ella es una vocaloid con un voicebank genial y grandioso :D (PD: aun no termino solo esperen despues) thumb|mirenla que linde es :D *2._ Megurine Luka: Esta fue la primera vocaloid que me mostraron (mi prima), me gusta su voz nos es tan aguda pero tampoco tan grave, mi cancion favorita de ella es Just Be Friends, y me gusta cuando hace duetos con Lily, para mi ellas dos son las reina del Vocarock. Ademas de que es alta (mi tipo) me guta su cabello todo rosa :D ademas de que sabe cantar en algo en ingles es grandiosa, Los duetos que hace con Lily los amo por que sus voces se complementan y aparte de que parecen de la misma edad ya quiero mas cancion con ella dos latima que kurozumi borro sus canciones con ellas dos TT_TT *3._ IA: Por que la dejo aqui ?? ..mmm por que apenas me esta comenzando a gustar jejejjee, ademas de que canta genial me gusta como la usa seleP tengo que escuchar mas canciones sobre ella :D Mis Vocaloid Favoritos Masculinos Lily_Yuzuki_Yukari_VY2_Kaito_Meiko_Impul_73277041_thumbnail.jpg|son tan perfectos (AWWWWW SE DESMAYA) ce__vy2_x_lily_by_ningyo_mizu-d5nu7b9.jpg|beso beso (los amo como no emparejarlos :S) *1._ VY2: Creo que es el unico vocaloid masculino que me gusta, su voz es genial aparte me gusta su cabello :D, me gusta emparejarlo con Lily, lo vi por primera vez en ImpulsexPandemonics por ahora es el unico chico vocaloid que me ha gusto su voz no es tan profundad ni tan electronica como los otro masculinos, ademas de que es la perfecta pareja de lily VOCALOID QUE NO ME GUSTAN *1._ Yukari *2._ Piko *3._ Kiyoteru Mis Canciones y Covers Favoritos (estan en orden) *Scarlet Rose *Dystopia of Collapse *Ref-Rain (IA y Lily) *-ERROR *Wave *Under Of Fragments (Lily) *LILIUM DOLL *LILIUM DOLLS *START *Marie-Luise *Blood Error *Impulse x Pandemonics *Cyber Thunder Cyder *Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain (Lily) *ALETHEA *Lily Lily ☆ Burning Night *Lilily☆Nation *CARLA (IA) *Chloe *ELECT *Hello Laughter *ELLIE *Dear BJ (CUL) *If you do do (Original, la version de Lily y Yukari y la version de Miki Meiko Merli Lily e Iroha) *Re:boot (Original y la version de IA, VY2 y Lily) *Re:BIRTH (IA y Lily) *SHE's *Lience (Lily) *Six Nights Mis Albunes Favoritos (estan en orden) *LILIUM DOLL *Robot ☆ Anime VOCALOID War *Yandeloid Conception *If The Word *VOCALOID3 meets TRF *Marie x Luise *TamStar Records presents ALL VOCALOID ATTACK 2 Compositores Favoritos *1._seleP: oh si la reina del yendeloid es la primera, simplemente amo como usa a Lily a IA a MAYU y a CUL, sus canciones son mis favoritas no hay ningun momento en que no piense en una cancion de ella, espero que algunas de sus canciones aparezcan en los conciertos algun dia :D *2._ niki: el gran maestro de Lily (se arrodilla) amo todas y cada una de sus canciones hasta la que hizo con avanna, me encantan sus cancion y cuando lily la canto en el concierto me dije OH YEAH NIKI YOU ARE A GOD WITH LILY ok no XD *3._ kurozumiP: Amo a kurozumi por sus canciones de VOCAROCK son las mejores si que sabe como usar a Lily y Luka, espero que siga haciendo canciones. Metas en La Vocaloid Wiki *Crear Todas la paginas de Diarays *Crear Todas las paginas de kurozumiP *Crear los articulos de las canciones y albumes donde aparesca Lily 300px thumb|600px